


Here Comes the Rain Again

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling on my head like a memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Rain Again

Veronica sits on the edge of the Kane swimming pool and stares unseeing down into the water as the drops of rain fall all around her, covering the surface in circular ripples that end just prior to reaching her legs.

“You’re going to get sick.”

“Catch my death of cold?” She asks softly.

“Something.” Duncan drapes the blanket over her shoulder and sits next to her, his legs sliding into the warm water. “What happened with you and Logan?”

“No one’s seen him for days. Weevil was taken in for questioning and he told Sheriff Lamb that it’d taken most of the gang to keep him from going over the side of the bridge. When he realized they wouldn’t let him, he got in his car and drove off like a bat out of hell.”

“I can’t imagine…”

“Well, you know, it’s bad enough when your dad murders your ex-girlfriend after sleeping with her,” Veronica laughs, but the sound is bitter. “But it really ruins your day when your current girlfriend manages to accuse you of the murder.”

“Veronica, you didn’t know…didn’t suspect…”

“I did suspect.” She shrugs the blanket off. “I was just wrong.” She gets to her feet slowly, water running rivulets down her skin. “It’s hard. I mean, I know what it’s like when it’s over and you don’t know why.”

Duncan stands as well and pulls her close. “He knows why.”

“He thinks he knows why.”

“He ran away. He made a choice.” He strokes her hair and kisses her temple. “Logan’s a survivor, Veronica. He made it through Lilly…”

“Right.” She manages a laugh that sounds almost real though it breaks apart at the end. “And he loved her, right?”

“He love…s you.”

“No.” She shakes her head and smiles, the raindrops caught in her lashes. “No. And, you know what? I’m done with Logan. Let’s go inside.”

Duncan nods and lets her lead the way, wondering if she really thinks he believes her or if she simply needs to believe that he does. Wonders, even more importantly, if she believes herself.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 6-27-05


End file.
